Cherry Blossoms
by lauraxin
Summary: Hiyori and Yuushin are 3rd years now! But that also means deciding what to do in their futures, and handling a new student? (OC alert) HiyorixYuushin :D Disclaimer: I don't own Hiyokoi but I love Yukimaru Moe :) Cover picture from the back cover of vol. 2.
1. Introduction

"Hirose-kun! Ricchan! Natsuki-chan! O-ohayo!" she panted, running over. Tripping on a rock, she stumbled right into his arms. "Ah-did Hirose-kun see that?" Her face flushed a bright red when she realized where she was. "G-g-gomen!" She stumbled backwards.

"Ohayo, Hiyorin," Yuushin laughed, taking her hand.

"Then," Ritsuka and Natsuki smiled, "We'll be leaving!" They ran off before she could protest."

"Ah, matte..." Hiyori was a bit too late, she was left along with Yuushin. "Ohayo Yuu-yuush...Ohayo Hirose-kun!" She sighed; she still couldn't say his first name without getting embarrassed.

"You already said that," he chuckled, picking a cherry blossom from the tree above them and tucking it behind her ear. "Oh," he looked closely. A shimmering jewel hung from her neck. "That's the necklace I gave you this summer," he smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"I love it! I wear it everyday!" She exclaimed, finally looking him in the eye. Then she paused again. "I uh," Hiyori looked down, "I..." She held out a boxed lunch, ducking her head in between her outstretched arms, "I made you a bento! So you don't have to eat the bread from the cafeteria again. You said that, um, you said that your mom was too busy to make you one this week right?"

"Arigato Hiyorin! I want to eat it already!" For once, Yuushin blushed.

She skipped happily along the path, keeping up with Yuushin's long strides.

* * *

It's a new semester again. Hiyori thought as they approached the school. I hope I can get along with everyone.

But the first thing she heard when she walked in the gates was, "Look! It's the famous tall-short couple!" from a couple of the first years. "Yuushin, you really got a girlfriend? So the rumors were true?" a couple of girls exclaimed. "Who is she?!"

They're from my middle school," Yuushin explained to Hiyori, "Probably some of the only people who don't know yet." He ruffled her hair.

Ah!" They looked down, "I didn't even see her there! She really is short..." they continued.

Sensing that she was a bit uncomfortable, he held her a little closer. "Go on, introduce yourself!" he whispered.

"Um, I'm Nishiyama Hiyori! Hajimemashite!" They gave her a few glares and she backed away slightly. Kou smirked a few feet away and Ritsuka slapped him.

"Be nice!" she hissed, then went to greet some others.

He's so open with everyone. Hiyori thought, her eyes sparkling. Wait, these girls like him, so they might hate me...Yuushin lay his arm protectively over Hiyori's shoulder as they talked to everyone. She relaxed, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone like that.

"Boo," Reina blew into Hiyori's ear. She jumped back.

"Ohayo, Reina-chan!"

"So, Hiyorin. Any development this summer? Did you two go anywhere? Did you make sure to text him and call him everyday? Did you get to spend anytime alone? How many dates did you go on? Did you hold hands like you are now? And.." she bent down and leaned closer to her ear, "How many times did you _kiss_?"

"Reina-chan! That's um.." Hiyori jumped back and Yuushin scratched his head, looking away.

"Oh, a cherry blossom? Behind your ear too. Aw, did Yuushin get that for you?" Reina giggled, staring at Hiyori's ear.

By the entrance, Natsuki was being teased by Junpei and Misa after cutting her hair yet again. Tanaka-kun was discussing universities with a teacher already. Mitani-sensei and Mori-sensei were joking about how energetic everyone was already.

And Hiyori could only laugh, it was going to be another wonderful year.


	2. Chapter 1

Chairs and tables screeched on the tiles as the students chose their seats. Hiyori sat by the window in the back like she had when she first came to the school. Yuushin, of course, sat down next to her. Enthusiastic chatter filled the classroom as always. "I'm your homeroom teacher again, Ufufufufu!" Mitani-sensei laughed.

"Mittaaan" the students chorused. "And you were so sad last year when we left!"

"You were practically crying," Reina laughed.

"And the year before that," Yuushin yawned, leaning back in his chair. "Hey, Junpei and Natsuki aren't in the same class as me this year. That's a first.

"Yuushin, you're actually awake today!" Ritsuka exclaimed. He sat back upright slowly and stretched his arms.

"Well," he grinned, "I've got to get a bit smarter right? Since Hiyorin is so good at her studies." next to him, Hiyori blushed, looking down, feeling a bit embarrassed but very pleased. He pried his eyes open with his long fingers. "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night texting," he smiled mischievously and glanced at Hiyori.

Sensing something mysterious, Reina grabbed Hiyori's phone out of her pocket before she could protest and flipped it open to look. "Ehhhhh, so normal. These texts are so boooriiiiing. Geez, Yuushin, and I actually thought you made some progress with her based on what you were saying. We sure have some work to do." She smiled deviously and continued to scroll down. "Oh oh wait, here's an interesting looking text! Awwwww, there's a smiley face, and then: Meet me at the sakura tree by the gate after school; it's pretty nice out. We can go on a d-"

"W-waahh, Reina-chan give that back! Please don't read my text messages!" Hiyori cried, grabbing her phone. The phone strap with the little chick that Yuushin had given her sparkled. "Speaking of which, Hirose-kun," she turned around, "I guess that means you don't have dog walking duty today right?" Hiyori was still practically beaming with delight.

"How cute..." Mitani sobbed on her desk as she watched them. "I want a boyfriend too..."

"Nope, today is reserved for Hiyorin," Yuushin continued. "Well, where do you want to go?"

A head poked in the door. "Oh oops, that's right," Mitani suddenly said, "I almost forgot. We have an exchange student coming in for the next few months. You can come in no-"

"Ohayo minna! Watashi wa Kobayashi Ami des! But you can call me Ami! Hajimemashite! Phew I was waiting for someone to call me out! I was getting really bored just waiting outside the door and watching everyone! Oh by the way, I came here from America! My parents are Japanese and taught me to speak Japanese fluently, so they wanted me to come here for while! I'm really really really excited to spend time here with everyone! The culture is so totally different! Plus I really-"

"Th-that's enough, Kobayashi-san," Mitani interrupted. "Nishiyama-san, Hirose, are you two even listening?" The two were still laughing and talking. Reina frowned at Ami. _Somehow, this girl seems like me,_ she thought.

"Hey!" Ami jumped between Hiyori and Yuushin, taking them by surprise. Completely ignoring Hiyori, she turned to Yuushin and said, "Hey you're really tall! And I thought I was tall. Hey, show me around after school, ok?"

Yuushin looked behind Ami at Hiyori, who felt a little out of place to protest, even if they were dating. She looked at her hands nervously, waiting for Yuushin to reply. "Actually I uh, after school I'm going home with Hiyor-"

"I believe it is my job the show you around," Tanaka said, lifting his glasses. "I am, after all, the class representative again."

"Or me!" Reina laughed, "Since I came back from America last year. I can speak English too! I'm even better than Tanaka-kun!"

He grunted but didn't reply.

Ami pouted at first, but smiled again and yelled "Ok!" Mittan pointed at a seat in the front row by the door. Ami looked backwards at Yuushin, sighed, and hopped over with her twin-tails bouncing. Ritsuka and Natsuki stared suspiciously.

"Well now," Mitani smiled, "The entrance ceremony!"

* * *

Hirose stopped at the sakura tree by the gate as soon as the school day ended, but he found Ami waiting there instead of Hiyori, who was still saying bye to Ritsuka at her club. She was rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands behind her back a bit impatiently, as if she had been waiting for him a long time already.

"Eto, Kobayashi-san? I thought that Tanaka and Reina were going to take you around the school for a bit...what are you doing?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you first, Yuushin," she stepped forward and leaned towards him. "You know, you're really tall just like me, and I'm looking for a boyfriend for the time I'm in Japan. You seem like my type too and you get along with everyone well. So although we don't really know each other yet..." She looked at him expectantly.

His eyes widened. "Actually Kobayashi-san, I already have a-"

"Hirose-kun!" Hiyori came running over breathlessly, her school bag swinging in her hand. "Gomenasai, did you wait long? I was just-kya!" She tripped on a stone and almost fell over. Yuushin quickly caught her, chuckling a little. Her face turned bright red.

Ami furtively glared at her with hatred and strolled off. "We'll continue next time!" she shouted at Yuushin, and skipped away.

"Hm, what did Kobayashi-san need?" Hiyori asked innocently.

"I'm not even sure myself," Yuushin stared, confused. They both looked at her a bit before laughing it off and walking away.

"Geez, what's with that girl?" Ami muttered, turning to watch them disappear around the bend, not knowing that they were holding hands. "She doesn't even know him that well, so why is she acting so close to him? Ugh. Either way, I'll capture his attention somehow and he'll forget all about her." She plastered a quick smile on her face as she ran towards Reina, who had promised to show Ami around as Tanaka was busy. "Reina-taaaan!"

"...Reina...tan?" Reina blinked.

* * *

**Interference by an OC muahaha.**

**I use Mitani, Mitani-sensei, and Mittan interchangeably at times so sorry if it's confusing in future chapters (if I write future chapters). :I**


	3. Chapter 2

"Kobayashi-senpai!" a few of the first years ran over enthusastically.

"I told you, just Ami is fine!" she scolded jokingly. "There's no need to act so formal! It makes me feel old. Since we don't have such a formality in America."

"Then, Ami-senpai, are you coming to the meeting today? For the theater club that is. You're really good at acting!"

"Sugoi, Kobayashi-san became popular so fast, even with the first-years! She's already so open with everyone!" Hiyori exclaimed to Ritsuka on the side, her eyes sparkling the way they always do when she gets excited. "I really admire her!"

"You admire everyone who's open with others or talkative. You started liking Yuushin for that reason too," Natsuki groaned. "I don't know what you see in him."

"Well, I admire Hirose-kun for being so nice and considerate and open too. But I also love Hirose-kun! So it's different!"

"You hear that, Natsuki? I feel so special" Yuushin grinned, putting an arm on Hiyori's head. "Ohayo, Hiyorin."

"H-H-Hirose-kun! You heard that?"

"I'm kinda glad I did." Making sure there weren't teachers around, he picked her up and swung her around a little, then gave her a tiny kiss on the forehead as Ritsuka snapped a quick, unnoticed picture of them on her cellphone, planning to shock Hiyori later. Everyone in the hallway turned to stare at them. Hiyori's face flushed and she almost fell.

"Yuushin you...bastard!" Natsuki raised a fist up to his face.

As she waved to the first years, Ami went into the other hallway where Hiyori and Yuushin were. She watched them laugh happily together as they entered the classroom. She didn't like it one bit. She hopped over, hoping to get in between them without causing too much suspicion, when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't try to interfere for such a petty reason as yours," Ritsuka hissed.

"Eh, Ricchan?" Hiyori called, "Is something wrong?"

"Nope!" Ritsuka skipped over, but as soon as Hiyori wasn't looking, she shot Ami a warning glance and shook her head.

* * *

"So, Hiyori, have you grown at all?" Reina asked as Hiyori and Ritsuka shed happy tears. "I'm guessing that's a yes then!"

"She got another 3 cm taller!" Ritsuka rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm finally a little bit closer to Hirose-kun!" Hiyori said jubilantly. This time, at least, Yuushin hadn't gotten any taller. "Plus on special occasions I wear the heels that Hirose-kun got me last Christmas. I wonder how he got my shoe size..." she wondered.

"Pffft!" Reina, Ritsuka, and Natsuki, who had gym with them, tried their best not to burst out laughing. After all, Hiyori would always have the smallest shoe size.

"Come on, let's get back to class," Ritsuka said.

"Bye bye, Natsuki-chan!" Hiyori waved.

"And so," Mittan clapped her hands as soon as everyone sat down," we'll be having the field trip next week! Kind of like last year. So, go ahead and make a decision!"

"We went to the amusement park last year, right?" Junpei leaned over to look at the choices.

"Oh yeah, poor Hiyorin fainted before she even got on the ride," Yuushin chuckled. Hiyori covered her red cheeks with her tiny hands as she remembered how Yuushin had carried her back before they got on the ride, and how he made the class go on the merry-go-round because Hiyori hadn't gone on many rides yet, even though they had to leave. But then she sighed, since Reina had been on the ferris wheel with Yuushin.

"Can we," Hiyori pushed her chair back and stood up with her hands on the desk, "Can we go to the amusement park again?" This year, she wanted to be able to go on the Ferris wheel with Yuushin.

"Hiyori, are you going to try the big rides again? You will right? You have before." Ritsuka's face lit up and she was shedding happy tears already. "Although you don't remember it," she frowned.

"Well then, amusement park it is. Any protests?" No one reacted. "Form your groups then. 6 people in each group, like last year," Mitani instructed. "Oh wait," she knocked on the door of the other classroom, then slid the door open. There was some talking in the other room, then she came back. "You can form groups with Class 2, they're going to the amusement park too."

"Go form groups with Class 1," Mori-sensei said from the distance.

Hiyori grabbed Ritsuka's arm and they approached Natsuki and Kou in the other class. "Kou-kun, you can be in our group," Hiyori grinned at Ritsuka, who turned away. Kou just nodded.

"Yuushin, be in our group!" Ami pleaded, grabbing his arm, but he was already pulling away and walking over to Hiyori.

She turned around and bumped right into him. "Gomenasai!" she apologized.

"I guess I'm in your group right?" Yuushin grabbed Junpei out of a group from the other class. "You are too, since we need another person."

"Hey!" he protested, but sighed and agreed. Hiyori wrote down the names and handed them to Mittan. Ami looked at Yuushin with a sigh. He was avoiding her, of course.

"Now that that's settled," Mittan sat down and stacked up the rest of the papers. "It's time for a more serious topic. You are all third years now, so you'll have to start preparing for entrance exams or looking for a job if you aren't planning on attending university. You'll all have discussions with me sometime later, but for now please take this sheet and start thinking a little about your future. Choose your top three for now. I want it in by next week ok?"

"Neh, Hiyorin, what are you planning to do?" Yuushin turned in his seat.

"I want to go to a good university!" Hiyori smiled. "Ah, but I don't want to depend on my parents too much. Maybe I should take on a part time job again?"

"Yeah, I guess with your grades it shouldn't be too hard. Go for it!" Yuushin encouraged. _But,_ he thought of his own low grades, _If Hiyori goes to a university, what will I do?_

* * *

**Fluff! :) Next chapter will be even fluffier.**

**If anyone actually reads this story (since Hiyokoi does not get as much attention as it deserves)...sorry if I update really slowly.**


	4. Chapter 3

"You and Yuushin look so funny when you're together!" Ami laughed, but there was a hint of malice behind it. Hiyori blushed profusely, not realizing what Ami had really meant. She scoffed at how shallow Hiyori could be with some topics.

"So Hiyori," Natsuki slapped her on the back, almost knocking her over, "How does that ride look to you? I'm getting pumped up already!" Hiyori slowly looked up at the enormous ride that Natsuki was already approaching. "Come on, Hiyori, you didn't ride it last year, so you'll regret it if you don't try riding it this year either!"

Yuushin picked Hiyori up and sat her down on his shoulders like a little kid. "We can sit next to each other," he grinned, and Hiyori finally nodded.

Ami only thought that Yuushin was being friendly. In some ways, she didn't understand either. Her friends finally pulled her away and the groups drifted apart.

Hiyori could feel herself getting light-headed already as she stood in line, clutching Yuushin's hand like it was a lifeline. They were pushed forward by some impatient middle-schoolers behind them, snickering at how strange a couple they looked. "Come on, Hiyori," Yuushin put an arm around her shoulder, his hand partially blocking her ear and the laughing sounds. Ritsuka whistled happily as she tied Hiyori's hair into two braids so that it wouldn't get tangled after the ride.

"Ritsuka, you're acting like her mom," Natsuki laughed.

They pushed down the lap bars and clipped their seatbelts on. The workers shook the lap bars to make sure they were stable, then gave a thumbs up. "They're ready to go!" They shouted.

Hiyori held her breath as the car slowly went up the track. Her eyes widened as they approached the top..."U-UWAAHHH!" Hiyori screamed as the car descended forward. She thought she was going to die.

Yuushin was laughing. "Hey Hiyori," he poked her arm, "Look at my hair!" His hair was swished completely behind him as if he had been electrocuted and his hair was standing up sideways. Hiyori giggled. Yuushin always had a way of comforting her.

"Woah! WAHHH!" Hiyori was knocked into Yuushin at a sharp turn, but instead of turning away Yuushin held her close.

"Don't worry, you won't fall," he laughed as she clutched the lap bar. Her eyes were still tightly closed when the ride stopped. "Hiyorin, hey, Hiyorin!" Yuushin shouted, "You didn't faint right?" She opened her eyes tentatively.

"Is it over?" she stood up.

"Wait don't stand up so suddenly ye-" He caught her shoulder as she fell. "Careful."

"Let's go get ice cream!" Natsuki pumped her fist in the air.

"Ehh? But we didn't even eat lunch yet! Hiyori and I made a bento for everyone last night," Ritsuka smiled. "The wait for the ride was long so it's about lunch time already..."

"Then, let's eat!" Yuushin said excitedly. They sat down at a table near an ice cream stand and opened the sparkling lunchboxes. "Hey," Yuushin took out his chopsticks, "I bet Hiyorin made these egg rolls." They were considerably smaller than Ritsuka's.

"Um, please try it, Hirose-kun!" She held her breath as he took the first bite.

"Delicious!" He exclaimed, devouring the rest in a few bites. They sighed when he spattered food everywhere. "What?" he chewed, "Gotta finish fast so we can go on the ferris wheel later without getting sick." He smiled at Hiyori.

Ami and her group stopped by just as Hiyori's group was getting ice cream.

Yuushin had a chocolate cone covered with fudge and Hiyori had a vanilla cone with sprinkles, just like a little kid. Yuushin took a bite of his. "Hey this is really good! Though it's not really hot enough for ice cream yet." He looked at Hiyori munching on sprinkles. "You wanna try some of mine?" He held out his ice cream.

"Ah, but," Hiyori's face turned bright red. "You already bit it so that's like, like, um," She shuffled her feet, then looked upwards, bracing herself. Ami narrowed her eyes and she ran over, elbowing Hiyori aside. "Wah!" she exclaimed as her grip was loosened and she dropped the ice cream as she tripped.

"Oh gomen. Hey if Hiyori's not going to try the ice cream I will!" Ami leaned in to take a bite, but Yuushin pulled away. "Not fair. Hiyori gets to try but I don't?"

"Well," Yuushin tried to explain the way he did the other time, "We are dati-"

"Bye bye!" Ami ran back to her stunned group before he could finish.

"Hey, at least apologize properly!" Natsuki shook her fist.

"Daijobu desuka?" Yuushin picked Hiyori up. "Wow, Hiyorin, you're really light!" He spun her around a little then gave her a hug before putting her down. Ritsuka snapped a picture.

"Ufufu, I'll be showing this to your mom later Hiyori," Ritsuka teased.

"Gomenasai! The ice cream Hirose-kun bought us..."

"Hey, why do you look like you're going to cry?" Yuushin ruffled her hair. "I'll get you another if you'd like."

Hiyori's chest felt full already. "No, that'd be putting too much on Hirose-kun!"

"Hey we're dating aren't we? So it's fine!"

"Somehow," Ritsuka muttered under her breath, "I don't think Kobayashi understands that."

* * *

Hiyori's eyes spun as she got off the third roller-coaster. "I think that's enough thrill rides for you today," Yuushin chuckled as he carried her on his back. "And the merry-go-round. But how does the ferris wheel sound?"

Junpei was quite confused at the grins on Natsuki's and Ritsuka's faces. Kou just looked away. "Well, come on now!" Natsuki pushed the couple forward.

"Can we have the next couple please-oh!" The helpers showed them into a car, staring. "That's a strange pair," a girl in the line whispered, enticing some giggles.

Hiyori's face flushed. "Don't let it bother you," Yuushin whispered as they sat down.

"You know, Hiyorin," Yuushin said as the door closed, "You should really start calling me by my first name you know?"

"It feels better calling you Hirose-kun. Otherwise," Hiyori laughed nervously, "I'd get embarrassed and run away before I could even greet you."

"So I guess you do know," Yuushin chuckled, smiling down at her. "Hey you know what?"

"What is it, Hirose-kun?"

"I love you."

Hiyori felt her face flush but she continued to stare into his eyes, knowing he might be hurt if she looked away. She clenched her fists, mustering up her courage and said, "I-I love you too, Hirose-kun!" Then she went dizzy, having used up the little bit of confidence that she had.

"I'm glad to hear that," he grinned, pulling her head onto his shoulder. "Don't be so bothered by what others think alright? It doesn't matter. Ok?"

"Ok." They stayed like that silently for the rest of the ride, relishing in simply having each other's company. They took a picture, and waited for the others so they could leave.

"Ricchan, how were things on the ferris wheel?" Hiyori asked, pointing stealthily to Kou as they walked towards the bus.

"Ordinary," Ritsuka looked away, then went to greet Misa, who was running to catch up. Hiyori went to find Yuushin again.

"Hey," Ami hopped over to Hiyori as soon as Ritsuka left. Hiyori was genuinely excited that Ami had even approached her.

"Hello Kobayashi-san! Do you need anythi-"

"Stay away from Yuushin," Ami hissed in her ear, and walked away decidedly.

* * *

**For some reason, I really hate this chapter. Oh well. TT^TT**


	5. Chapter 4

"Oh, a new message," Hiyori flipped open her phone. "Huh? I don't recognize this address? Actually wait, it's anonymous?"

_If you don't give up on Yuushin, you'll be sorry._

"Hiyori, is something wrong? You're going to be late!" Her mom called from downstairs.

Hiyori frowned and put away her phone. "Uh, nothing's wrong. I'll be down in a second!"

* * *

Hiyori pulled up her hair into pigtails and prepared to go into the gym. "Natsuki, you'd better not hit Hiyorin with that killer serve again!" Someone shouted.

Hiyori ducked and Natsuki swung an arm to block a volleyball as they were getting out of the locker room. "Hey, watch it!" She scolded.

"Gomen gomen, I almost hit you!" Ami apologized.

"Ah, it's ok." Hiyori smiled, lowering her arms from her face. I think Kobayashi-san is acting pretty normal, Hiyori thought to herself. But I wonder what she meant by that yesterday on the field trip...

"Hiyorin, wanna practice?" Yuushin waved her over. "The boys are also doing volleyball. We can practice like last time." Ritsuka gave her a push.

"Ok!" Hiyori hopped over. Ami looked on silently.

"Ami-chan?" Her partner looked at her strangely. "Come on, let's practice."

"Right, I know!" But she turned again to watch them.

"Hiyorin, don't run away from the ball! You know I'm not going to hurt you."

"Gomenasai!"

"I'll hit it right to you, so if you feel like running away just close your eyes ok?" Hiyori shut her eyes tightly closed and Yuushin aimed the volleyball directly at her forearms.

Ami looked at Hiyori. "Hey," she said to her partner, "I'll spike it at you, so be prepared!" But she angled her arms slightly to the right, eyeing Hiyorin, and hit it as hard as she could.

"WAH!" Hiyori fell on the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Natsuki grabbed Ami's arm.

"Gomen, gomen, it's not like I was trying to hit her!"

Ritsuka ran over. "Hiyori, Hiyori, are you ok? Can you stand?" Yuushin picked her up and she winced as her foot left the ground.

"Kya!" Hiyori blushed.

"Uh Hiyorin, your ankle is bent at a strange angle, come on, let's get you to the nurse," Yuushin frowned.

"Hey let me help! Since I'm the one who hit her-" Yuushin blocked Ami's hand with a determined look. "Let's go, Hiyorin," he walked away. "Sensei, we're going to the nurse!"

"Talk about overprotective," Misa laughed.

"It's a bit swollen, I don't think you sprained it, but you definitely twisted it. Even the smallest crutches I have may be a bit too big for you though..."

"I'll carry her," Yuushin grinned.

"Hey, where's Hiyori?" Ami poked her head into the curtain. She shoved Yuushin out. "We've got some girl talk to do, so you'd better leave." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Hey," she poked her head outside of the curtain to check that Yuushin was gone. "Didn't I already tell you?"

"Huh? Tell me what, Kobayashi-san?"

"Don't give me that innocent look." She grabbed Hiyori's collar, "Do I have to make it any clearer? Stay. Away. From. Yuushin."

"Eh? Demo, Hirose-kun and I are-"

"I don't want to hear excuses. I need to flaunt my popularity here to show those idiots in my old school." Ami looked her in the eye. "So I'm going to need a boyfriend. I don't care if you like him. Stay away from Yuushin."

"No that's not it, Kobayashi-san! Hirose-kun is m-" Hiyori's face stung and Ami pulled her hand away. "K-Kobayashi-san? Why did you hit me..."

"Don't get in my way," she sneered. "Besides, you only call him Hirose anyway. How far apart are you two? Plus he's so much taller than you. You look like a grade-schooler." She walked out.

Hiyori held her stinging cheek.

The nurse poked her head in. "How's your ankle? I'll send someone in to help you. Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hiyori looked down, still a little shocked.

After about five minutes, Yuushin poked his head into the room. "Hey Hiyorin, feeling any better? Huh, Hiyorin? What's wrong? I'm sorry, your foot must still hurt a lot."

"No, that's not it," Hiyori rubbed her eyes. "We should go back to class."

"Come on, I'll carry you."

"Ah no, I'll walk." she looked away.

Yuushin stared at her strangely, "Well at least lean on me." He grabbed her hand and walked her back to the classroom.

That afternoon, Hiyori walked home alone.

* * *

Hiyori rubbed her eyes when she heard her phone vibrate. "Huh? Another message?"

_Now don't spend time with Yuushin anymore._

"That's not so easy," Hiyori whispered to herself.

* * *

"Yo, Hiyori!"

"Hirose-kun!"

"I came to pick you up, since we didn't get to walk home together yesterday. What happened by the way? You left really early. Or maybe I'm just slow..."

"U-uh," Hiyori stuttered, "I uh, went to get some food for Pui pui." As usual, she was a bad liar. but as usual, Yuushin didn't even notice. The walk to school was silent. Hiyori nibbled on her toast, acutely aware of Yuushin's tight hold on her hand, but she wasn't clutching his hand and trying to keep up as she usually would.

"Hiyori, is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no it's nothing," she sighed. This time, I'm going to fix this myself, like the conflict with Kou-kun. Even if I'm weak, I have to be more independent. Hiyori tried to encourage herself and try not to bother her friends, but all she wanted to do was spill out everything that had happened.

Hiyori winced when she walked into the school gates. If looks kill, Ami's glare would have murdered Hiyori.

"Hey there, Hiyorin!" A few first-years approached her in the bathroom.

"Um, hello. Um, do I know you?"

"Hey," their friendly facade disappeared. "Yuushin has always been everyone's Yuushin. Why do you think you get to keep him to yourself? Break up with Yuushin already."

"Yeah, you don't even know him as well as us. If it had to be someone, it would at least be Kisaki, not someone like you."

Hiyori was backed up against a corner. One girl landed a punch to her face. "Don't think we'll let you off easy because you're small. We know what you're really thinking."

"No, no! That's not it! I just-wah!" Hiyori was knocked backwards. "Please," she cried, "I can't," she sobbed, "I can't just give up on Yuushin!"

"Well," Ami snarled, walking out of a stall, "We're not giving up either."

* * *

**So I don't get a lot of views for this story and it is my first fanfic...But I would really appreciate a review if anyone actually reads this because I feel like I need to improve my writing...a lot.**

**And I'm kinda scared right now because apparently someone is trying to "adopt my story" out and I don't know what that means but if it means letting someone continue my story for me I will NOT do that not even if someone paid me so please explain. This story is NOT up for "adoption." TT^TT**


	6. Chapter 5

"Huh? Hiyori opened up her shoe locker. She took a quick look at the note and sighed. "I wonder who this is?" she thought innocently. Still wearing her indoor shoes, she walked across the field, avoiding any mud on the ground.

The door screeched and her shoes squeaked on the floor. "Is anyone here?" she asked quietly, until she was pushed backwards. She picked up what had hit her face. "Huh? So my outdoor shoes were here it seems. But where's the other one? And who threw tha-"

"Well that took no effort at all," Ami laughed.

"She's gullible, as expected," a first year laughed, closing the door.

"We saw you walking with him to school this morning. And he's waiting by the gate for you," Ami sneered. "Why are you two so close?"

"Wait, really? She didn't break up with Yuushin?" two first-years whispered. "Does Ami know? I thought they already broke up or something."

"Now don't tell anyone else anything," Ami grabbed Hiyori's collar. "Or else."

* * *

Arms full of cones from gym class, a very sweaty Ritsuka and Kou kicked the bags of soccer balls along. _Damn that gym teacher!_ Ritsuka thought. B_ut at least this way..._She stared at Kou. His face was as expressionless as always.

Ritsuka clenched her fists and tried not to drop the cones. "Neh, Nitobe-kun. Do you happen to have any time this weekend?"

"Hm? Yeah I don't think I have anything in particular."

"Then," she tried not to act too excited, "Do you wanna, you know, come watch a movie or something with me? Ah, not a date or anything I just have an extra ticket you know?"

"Go with your other friends," Kou said indifferently.

"No! I really wanted to go with you!" She slapped her hands over her mouth.

"You know that I still like Hiyori," he turned away, genuinely blushing.

"But I-" he still looked hurt. "Ok."

"Sorry," he apologized, surprising her. He wasn't the type to be so sincere. "Come on, let's go put these cones away." SInce she had less cones, Ritsuka reached for the doorknob. She tugged at it a little. "It's not opening?" Kou asked.

"Nope, let me get the key," she ran off as fast as she could, dropping all the cones at the door. "As was rejected," she laughed sadly, "Well, of course."

Kou stood at the door awkwardly. _Why is she taking so long?_ he thought. Then he heard a strange whimper coming from the storeroom. "Is anyone in there?" he shouted. The sniffling sounds got louder. "Who is that? Hey, who's in there?!" he kicked the door a little.

"Hirose-kun! Hirose-kun! Help me! Help me..." the voice cried softly, almost like the person was dreaming.

His eyes widened. He knew that voice only too well. "Nishiyama? Nishiyama, why are you in there? Hey! What happened?!" he kicked at the door desperately. "Why are you locked in?!" Grabbing a bat from the baseball club's basket, he slammed at the doorknob. He could barely bear listening to her in there. "Dammit, this lock had better-" the doorknob fell off with a click. "NISHIYAMA!" he screamed.

Hiyori sat with her hands tied onto a pole behind her back, her body curled up onto her side on the hardwood floor.

There was blood all over the ground.

"Nishiyama, what happened? Hey, wake up! Nishiyama wake up! Who did this!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Ritsuka let out a high-pitched scream when she saw them. "Nitobe-kun? Did you do this?!" she was absolutely terrified.

"No!" he was horrified that she would assume such a thing, even in a situation like this. "Get Hirose," he shouted, embarrassed that he wasn't strong enough to carry her.

"NO! You get him!" Ritsuka ran over to Hiyori and hugged her tightly. "I'll stay here." She grabbed a pair of scissors from a shelf and began breaking off the ropes.

Back in the classroom, there was some slight confusion.

"Ritsuka is taking a while to get back," someone wondered. "I wonder if Nitobe is already in class?" Right on cue, he burst into the room.

"Hirose, Nishiyama's injured! She's in the gym storeroom! Go quickly! She's been calling your name for a while now!" He shouted breathlessly, holding the door frame for support."

"Hiyorin's hurt?" His eyes clouded over and darkened in shock.

"GO!" Kou screamed, and Yuushin burst out of the room, knocking over a few desks.

"Shit, I forgot," Ami cursed under her breath.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Yuushin sprinted into the gym storeroom, knocking a sobbing Ritsuka out of the way. "HIYORIN! Oh my god," he picked her up delicately. "She's breathing. Oh thank god she's breathing. I thought she was dead, dammit, I thought she was dead!"

That day, the class got to see something they never thought they'd see before. Yuushin, collapsing on his knees, holding an unconscious Hiyori, and crying like he'd lost his most precious treasure in the world. And in truth, he almost had.

* * *

Ritsuka waved goodbye to her parents and closed the door, nibbling on her toast without an appetite. I guess I won't need to stop by Hiyori's house today, she thought worriedly. After the trip to the hospital-Hiyori had needed stitches-and a long period of trying to leech information out of her, Hiyori still refused to say a word. It was like she wasn't even there.

Yuushin was extremely scary that day. He wouldn't talk to anyone, look at anyone, listen to anyone, and if you even touched his shoulder he would punch you in the face. He simply couldn't sit through the school day. During lunch break, he left for Hiyori's house, unable to stand his lack of knowledge.

Her mom opened the door. "Oh it's you! Come in come in! Hiyori is sleeping right now. I think she'll be up soon. Oh wait," he stopped. Her mom continued, "Do you know about what happened?"

"I'm as clueless as you," Yuushin sighed.

"I see," she said. "I have to thank you for coming out of school to come see her. I have to leave for a bit, we don't have any food left in the house. She's in her room of course, could you go see her?"

"Of course," he agreed, taking off his shoes and stepping inside.

She was sleeping soundly. If it weren't for the band-aid on her forehead and the huge bruises on her arms, she would've looked like any happy princess. Yuushin sat and waited. "I wish I knew who did this to you," he whispered after a few minutes. He leaned forward and kissed her head. Then he leaned back on the chair and waited for her to wake up.

"Yuushin..."

"H-Hi-Hiyorin?!" Flustered, Yuushin jumped back. "You just called me by name." blushing, he looked away.

She rubbed her eyes. "Ah! Hirose-kun? EHHHH?! W-what are you doing here? Ah, not that I don't want you to be but what are you doing here? Is the school day already over?"

"Nope," he laughed. "I couldn't wait that long."

"That's not good, Hirose-kun!" she winced a little as she sat up. "You should go bac-"

For a second, she forgot the pain. All she felt were Yuushin's arms around her waist, and his voice whispering, "Hiyori, what would you do if I kissed you right now?" They stayed in that position for what felt like hours.

"You're changing the topic, Hirose-kun," she finally scolded breathlessly.

"Come on, just answer me," he pestered.

"I guess," she mumbled, "I would kiss you back." Faces close, he leaned forward. Hiyori could feel his breath on her face.

"Ah, Hiyori are you awake?"

"Mom!" They jumped apart.

"Oh my, well at least your dad isn't here," she winked. "I guess I'll leave you two alone then." Whistling, she practically waltzed out of the room.

The silence in the air was almost tangible. "Say Hiyorin, are you feeling any better?" Yuushin finally broke the ice.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then on Saturday," he took her tiny hands in his, "Wanna go on a date with me?" he grinned.

"Of course!" she smiles, tears sparkling in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey what are you crying for?" he hugs her again. "I won't force you to tell me what happened, but just remember that if you just call for me and I'll protect you."

Hiyori tilted her head and smiled as he wiped the tears away.

* * *

**As usual, a fluffy chapter that took me a long time to update. Sorry. . At least it's longer than usual. If you like the chapter, leave a review! If you don't like it, well leave a review so I know what I need to improve on. Thanks for reading. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Hiyori's hand shook as she held up the eyelash curler. "Do I really have to do this?" she trembled.

"No not really," Natsuki yawned.

"SHUT UP!" Reina and Misa said at the same time, as Ritsuka laughed from the side.

"Hiyori is feeling better now and she's going on a date with Yuushin! You should be happy! And for that," Reina's eyes turned evil, "We have to make Hiyori-chan super super cute!" Just as she had last time for the festival, Reina finished the makeup at the speed of light and then sent Hiyori on her way.

Hiyori jogged quickly, wanting to be a little early. Then she slowed her pace a little. I hope Kobayashi-san and her friends won't find out that I'm going on a date with Hirose-kun. She dragged her feet slowly, clutching to the bandage on her arm. Well, it can't be helped. I can't stay away from Hirose-kun. She quickened again. Yuushin could always diminish her worries. She wanted to see him as soon as possible and thank him for coming to visit her that day.

Yuushin was waiting by the train station. He checked his watch. I hope nothing happened, he pondered. She's running a little late.

There was a flash of pink in the corner of his eye. "Hey Yuushin!"

"Oh, it's just you, Kobayashi-san."

"What do you mean it's just me," she pouted. "You don't like seeing me?"

"Well no, I was just waiting for someone else." he checked his watch again.

"Then while you wait, why don't you go on a date with me?" she leaned towards him, the collar of her shirt getting dangerously low.

"That doesn't make any sense. And using your appearance isn't going to work either," he refused blatantly. But Ami ignored him.

"Well evidently it worked because you're looking right?" she continued. "Come on, just ditch whoever you're waiting for and come on a date with me!"

"No, I'm waiting for Hiyori."

"What's so good about that girl? She's super short and she looks like a grade-schooler. She's so timid too, nothing like you. You're popular in school, I can tell. Oh, perhaps do you like her? You should just give up then, you two don't suit each other at all." Ami scoffed.

"Shut up!" Yuushin pushed her away. "Hiyori is my gi-hey get your hand off my mouth."

"Give up on her. Go out with me! We'd be the perfect couple. The talk of the whole school." Ami removed her hand. "I bet she doesn't like you anyway." Not like she could, after we taught her a lesson, Ami thought secretly.

"You never let me finish. I love Hiyori. She's my girlfr-"

In split second, Ami spotted Hiyori approaching. She grabbed Yuushin's shirt and pulled his face towards hers. Being so tall herself, it was an effortless...

"Hey! Why did you kiss me! Don-" Ignoring him as always, she leaned forward again.

Hiyori stopped in her tracks. "Ohayo, Hirose-kun, Kobayashi-san." she smiled. "I guess, I guess I should leave you two alone for a bit?" She turned to walk away.

"Matte, Hiyorin no-" Ami grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't bother going after her," she smirked. "She's so weak."

"She's not weak," Yuushin growled suddenly, trying to twist out of Ami's grasp and startling her. "She's worked so hard to become stronger and more confident. You don't know anything." He ran off, but he wasn't sure which direction she had gone in.

"Wait!" Ami hopped in front of him.

"Don't get in my way," he pushed her.

"Why do you like her so much? Won't you go out with me? I asked you sincerely," Ami let some tears fall. Some passerby began to stare and point.

"Hey, what is that guy doing?" they whispered.

Bewildered, Yuushin looked for a way to escape. Finally, he sighed. "Look, I know that you don't really like me. Stop chasing after me. Let me leave!" He knocked her out of the way. Passerby cleared a path for him, staring as he left.

"Tch," Ami pulled out her phone. "At least I got enough time for her to get on a train," she muttered. "Sorry about that," she smiled at the passerby and wiped away those false tears.

_Haha, he didn't even go after you! I even kissed him again. You don't stand a chance._

* * *

Hiyori walked back and forth in the bookstore. She had taken the train, but realized she couldn't go home because her mom would wonder why she was back so early.

"Oh!" Hiyori ducked behind a shelf.

"Why do I always have to come on your spying trips?" Kou muttered.

"Don't pretend you aren't interested," Ritsuka replied smugly. "Ok! Time to get ready!" She pulled on a wig and a hat, then slipped a pair of sunglasses on. "Look!" she pointed to herself. Hiyori giggled to herself. Ritsuka then continued, "Hiyori and Yuushin won't recognize me now!"

Hiyori stepped back a little, realizing what Ritsuka meant. She sighed.

"How are you going to find them anyway," Kou scolded. "She didn't give you a single clue as to where they were going."

"We'll have to find them," Ritsuka giggled, as Kou was dragged along the bookstore. Hiyori dodged into a different aisle. "I'll text Hiyori to ask where they are!" Ritsuka pulled out her phone.

Kou rolled his eyes. "Gee that's not suspicious at all. I mean, she totally hasn't caught you spying before." he said sarcastically. "I thought this wasn't going to be a spying trip."

Hiyori took out her vibrating phone. She ignored it. Ritsuka adjusted her wig as she looked at a few different books. "Just a little. Please?" Ritsuka looked up hopefully. "And then you should take me somewhere?"

"Huh? Me?"

"You're the guy, so you have to lead me around!"

"Tch, it's not like this is a date."

Ritsuka looked down. "No, it's okay," she said as Kou started to apologize. "So, she said, changing the subject, "Hiyori hasn't replied yet. I guess I'll call her." She began dialing the number.

Uhoh, Hiyori thought, and ran out of the shop. "Phew," she walked out of the bookshop and into a supermarket nearby. Now she finally had some time to think.

But she couldn't feel anything. She couldn't even cry. She couldn't think. She had no idea what was happening.

At some point, Hiyori started to trudge back home. At least, her feet were automatically moving. She wasn't even sure if she was going in the right direction or not. She wasn't aware of anything.

Meanwhile, Kou was heading back to his house after a day of being dragged around by Ritsuka. They had obviously been unsuccessful in finding Hiyori and Yuushin. He watched as Hiyori crossed the street. "Huh? Hey! Nishiyama! That's a red light! You can't walk yet!"

Some passerby began to notice. "Hey girl, don't cross the street right now you'll get hurt! Hey!"

A passing car skidded as they tried to avoid Hiyori, who hadn't noticed what was going on. It was a light impact, but she was knocked into the traffic light next to her.

* * *

"She's fine," the doctor said. "I don't think she passed out because she was knocked into the traffic light. She doesn't have a concussion either. Has anything happened to her emotionally though? She seems a bit out of sorts and we don't know why. It's definitely not because of a physical injury, as far as we can see."

"No, nothing really," Hiyori's confused parents replied.

"Well, there's no injury for us to take care of and I doubt that the reason she isn't responding is because of shock, so I recommend you take her home and let her rest."

"Yes, thank you."

A dazed Hiyori followed behind.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. TT^TT Plus it's not even a very good chapter. But today was the last day of school for us so I should have more time to update now! Hopefully...Probably not since I still have this educational camp thingy. Thanks for reading? And leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 7

"Hiyori? Hellooooo? Are you here?" Natsuki blew some black pepper into Hiyori's face.

Hiyori sneezed and rubbed her nose. "SHE'S ALIVE!" they all screamed. Natsuki jumped off her bed and slid down the railing of the stairs. "She reacted!" Natsuki yelled to Hiyori's parents.

"Hiyori, what happened?" Ritsuka asked worriedly.

"Hiyori-chan?" Misa waved a hand over her face.

Hiyori paused for a second. "Ah, I guess I was just a bit tired on my way back and I wasn't paying attention. Sorry to worry everyone." She gave a weak smile.

"Ohhhh, so you were just being lovesick," Reina teased.

"After the date you mean? How was it?" Ritsuka asked.

Hiyori cringed. "Gomen, I'm a bit tired. But I'll see everyone at school tomorrow, ok? I don't want to miss another day." She put a hand on her sprained wrist. "Come on, come on," she reassured them as they hesitated. "I'll be fine."

"Alright," they sighed, but cheerfully waved as they left. Hiyori locked the door behind them and sat down against it. Her mom called out to say she was going shopping, and Hiyori was left alone.

"Eh? What's this?" she laughed sadly. A tear landed on the bandage, a perfect little droplet soaking through.

"I wish I didn't cry so much," she whimpered, her face in her hands. "He probably didn't like me from the start. He probably just felt bad for me. Haha, I knew it..." she choked back sobs.

"Of course..." she rolled backwards, a hand over her eyes. "Of course he would start to like someone else eventually right? If I had known earlier," she curled up into a tiny ball on the floor, fists clenched. "I wouldn't have told him how I felt in the first place."

But, she thought, I was so happy. The ringing doorbell interrupted her thoughts. Once, twice, three times. She stood up sluggishly to peer out of her window.

Yuushin was standing impatiently at the door.

Closing her window abruptly, Hiyori threw herself onto her bed, trying to tune out the insistent ringing. "He's not really worried about me," she scoffed, throwing a pillow over her face.

But she sure hoped he was.

* * *

Hiyori clicked the brace back onto her wrist and stared out the door as she slipped her shoes on. "Come on," her mom gave her a little push. "You wouldn't want what happened last time you got hurt to happen again right?" _That's right_, Hiyori thought, _I'm stronger than I was before. I'll face Hirose-kun and tell him how I feel...I hope._

Ritsuka wasn't with her today. Hiyori had left her house early in order to avoid her. She felt bad, but she didn't want any questions.

But when she slid open the door to her classroom, she wished she had waited a little. Standing next to the doorway was Kobayashi Ami and the group of first-years who always followed her.

"Oh look who this is," Ami laughed, "Back so soon? I thought you may have died after getting hit by a truck again." She pushed Hiyori back a little.

She took a deep breath. "A car," Hiyori looked down. "It was a normal car this time."

They burst out laughing. "Did you hear that? 'A car,' she says. 'It was a car.' Big difference right?" They couldn't stop laughing. _If only Hirose-kun were here to protect me now, Hiyori thought. But he wouldn't do that anymore would he?_ She blinked back her tears.

_I have to do things myself this time. I can't always rely on others._

"Hey," Ami grabbed her hurt arm and Hiyori winced. "Where do you think you're going?" She tightened her grip and twisted it mercilessly. "Who knows if you'll go find Yuushin or some other little friend of yours."

"No, that's not-agh," Hiyori's tears threatened to drop. "STOP!" she ripped her arm away, falling over and twisting her ankle-the same one she had twisted when Ami hit her with a volleyball. She doubled over as Ami landed a kick to her stomach and slapped her face. "No, no," she murmured, and struggled to get up.

"Tch, you're not going to get away that easily," Ami scoffed.

"Yeah, you're so slow at running," a girl from Ami's group of followers came from behind.

They looked at each other and laughed, then went to get Hiyori. "Huh? Where did she go?"

Hiyori cowered in the locker, blood dripping from the scratch by Ami's manicured nails. She closed her eyes and whimpered, "Don't let them find me. Don't let them find me."

"She's so scared of us. Why do people even like her?" A first year laughed. "She's supposed to be the mature one. Is she really a third year?"

"Maybe she's some nerd that skipped a grade," another girl shrugged.

"She'll never get a boyfriend. Especially not Yuushin. I'm going to get him to like me for sure. That damn 'Hiyorin' shouldn't be getting all the attention." Ami stated simply, twirling her hair.

"Wait what?" A confused first-year said. "Ami-senpai, you didn't know? Is that why you were after Yuushin?"

"Huh? I just want to break them apart. It's not like they have a very strong relationship anyway."

"Ami-senpai, that's not good."

"What isn't?"

"Er, we thought you already knew...I guess no one told you or you never saw them together since you always had club activities..."

"What? Told me what?" Ami crossed her arms, feeling a bit frustrated. "Do I not know something?"

"Well Hirose-senpai and Nishiyama..." Yuushin raced passed them. "Are already dating. They have been since last year."

"Huh? None of you told me that!"

"Well based on what you were doing," they stared at each other awkwardly, waiting for someone to answer. "We thought you already made them break up."

Natsuki and Ritsuka came up behind them with flaming, unforgiving eyes. Even Reina and misa followed up shortly.

"Hiyorin? Hiyorin! I know you're in there!" Yuushin banged on the locker door. "They aren't here anymore." He shot a warning glance at Natsuki and Ritsuka, who pushed the girls into the other hallway. "Come on Hiyori, it's safe now. Daijobu-desuka?"

The locker door opened a crack. "Hirose-kun?" She flung the door open and stumbled into his outstretched arms, the impact sending them backwards.

"Hiyorin," he sighed with relief, lifting her up and standing. He whispered into her ear, "...Hiyorin, I'm so sorry. Ricchan found out and told me everything so, you have to be sure to tell me yourself, ok? I promised to protect you..." He slumped down against the wall as Hiyori collapsed on her knees. "Hiyorin?" He looked down at her.

"I was, I was so scared! I didn't want to get hurt again," she sobbed. Yuushin's big hands gently touched the scratches on her face.

Yuushin straightened her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes, not letting her look away. "I know you're trying to get stronger, but you already are! Rely on everyone a little ok?"

She didn't answer at first. "But," she hesitated, "That's what I've always been doing. What if one day you guys can't protect me anymore?"

He stood up and helped her up, then pulled her into a hug again. "Don't think like that. We'll always be here," he whispered into her ear.

The classroom door swung open with a swish. "Hey what is going o-kyaa!" Mitani-sensei squealed. "I'll just um, eto, I'll leave you two alone for a bit." The door shut with a slam.

A crash sounded from the other hallway. "Understood?!" A scary looking Natsuki and Ritsuka popped out with one of the girls on the floor.

With Yuushin's hand still on Hiyori's shoulder, Ritsuka leapt forward to hug her. "They won't bother you anymore, ok?" She smiled.

* * *

"Why didn't you just tell us? You know we all would've helped you."

"Yeah but, I'm always letting other people help me. I wanted to fix things myself this time. Just like that time when Kou-kun confessed to me. I have to learn to handle things myself."

"But it was getting violent! Silly Hiyori, you have to learn to read the situation," Misa teased.

"Huh?" Hiyori was confused.

"Well," Ritsuka sighed, putting a hand to her face, "It's not like HIyori has ever encountered this kind of situation before."

"That's because everyone loves Hiyori," Yuushin pulled Hiyori into his lap, playing with her hair. "Your hair is so soft," he whispered into her ear, and her face flushed at his close proximity.

"Ugh you're so possessive, Yuushin," Natsuki complained. "Share her with the rest of us." She pulled Hiyori back into the center of the circle.

"Um, am I some kind of object?" Hiyori laughed, slightly embarrassed but also a little happy.

"Oh yeah, those creepy text messages. Let me see them. How did she get your phone number anway?" Ritsuka asked Hiyori.

"Probably one of the first years," Yuushin said decidedly.

"But how would they have it?" Misa tilted her head to the side.

"Uh," Yuushin backed away slowly, "Me...?"

"Yuushiiiiiiiiiin!" Natsuki cornered him with a murderous glare.

"Well it's not like I knew they would be texting Hiyorin all those mean things!" He put his hands up innocently. "Don't blame me!"

"Ah it's ok, the text messages weren't all that bad," Hiyori reassured him.

"Tch, you really are dense," Natsuki scoffed.

* * *

**I've gotten almost no views lately. . Probably my own fault for not updating. But if you like the new chapter (or don't like it or whatever...) please leave a review! Arigato!**


End file.
